Behind your Shadow
by Evangelina
Summary: My life as alway be overshadow because of her... there was never a time when it me, always her. To everyone i am the unknown, the ghost.


Disclaimer: Okay, okay everyone knows that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so that's over. I would ignore my really really bad grammar….

* * *

I hate her. Her and her perfect-ness. She's loved by all and remembered for ages. As for me, her dear little sister, is forgotten and lost in her shadow. Every year in school, teachers would come up to me and ask if I'm related to the perfect student they heard of. Last year my math teacher kept calling me my sister's name because she couldn't remember my name. How could someone not remember their student's name for a whole year! 

And then there are my friends who give my sister the spotlight. Every time she's around they crowd around her like she's a celebrity. They leave me for her. I thought we were friends. Are they using me just to get a glimpse of my famous sister?

Oh and there's my parents, I forgot to mention. They adore their daughter who excels in everyway possible known to man. My father is always smiling with pride about his daughter who's perfect in everyway. While my mother who can't shut up about her, she's always bragging to her friends about how great she is. As for me, I'm dead to my father and my mother beats me for who I am. Because I'm not the ideal daughter like my sister I should be beaten. Beaten for being born, for being average.

My sister name is Selene or better known as "The Perfect One". Loved by all and knowledge that reach further than the stars lies. She may be kind and gentle on the outside, but deep down I bet she's rotting in hell. Why? Because she's putting a mask on the world, a mask concealing her true disgusting form. There's no one on earth who can be like Buddha and be so perfect. I'll show the world what a fraud she is.

-----

"Yes?" Standing in front of my door stood 5 boys. One look looked like a depress child, another one could be mistaken as a female because of his long hair, one looking like any other kid on the street, and the last one was uglier than any person on earth.

"We're here for someone name Ms. Chen." Ms. Chen… that's a new one. People who came knocking on our door is people looking for my sister because they want her in their school.

"And what business do you have with her?"

They were beginning to look nervous, maybe they were just some kids trying to cause trouble for us. I hope they're going to cause trouble for Selene; I still have homework to do. "We need to talk to her for an important business." The red head one said in a polite manner. Yep, this was for Selene because no one ever wanted to talk to me about business.

"Follow me." I led them to the living room so they could meet with Selene. On the way I heard the boy with black hair say something about how this was easier than other times. Other times? What did he mean by that? "She'll be with you shortly."

Leaving them in the living room I went to get my sister. When I told her that five boys were waiting for her downstairs, I swear I heard her squeal and then she ran down with excitement. This was the first time my sister has done that… the first time in 5 years. There had to be something different with this group of people. So I hid somewhere close where I could hear them speck.

"You are Ms. Chen?" I think the one specking was the red head one.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Kurama." The red head responded. "The small one who looks like a child is Hiei, black head is Yusuke, and the other fellow is Kuwabara." Each one of them said something after their name, making it easier for me to tell who's who.

"Pleasure to meet you." Great, she's being more of a polite than usual. Someone hand me a barf bag, I think I'm going to be sick. "What business have you come to speck about?"

"It's more like we're come to take you." Hiei said in a cool, yet harsh tone.

"What!"

"He's mean we're come to protect you." Damn. If only they can kidnap her, man that would be the highlight of my life. "There are these demon who are after your ability to control water."

"Demons? I can control water?"

"Hell yea!" Yusuke said with a booming voice. I know what kind of guy he is, the macho kinds who is really sensitive. "And you get to do these cool things too."

"Let me explain." It sounded like Kurama was the only with brains in this group. "You are the reincarnation of the water goddess Feng Po Po (A/N: and yes that is a true goddess name. Yea! I dare you to look it up!), who has the ability to create and control water to her liking. Because of this, demons will be seeking you so that they can flood this world." I could hear my sister gasp, while I was thinking cool and goodbye cruel world. "Therefore we need to protect you and help you control your powers so that demons cannot do that." I sigh, there's no point in listening anymore. It's always her who gets the cool things, she always getting the best things while I'm stuck with the crap-y things. Why can't I have one thing cool happen to my life?

Just as I was about to walk away I hear Hiei say, "Girl. And what have you been doing there for all this time?" I stood dead in my tracks, how could he see me. I'm behind a wall; no one can see me unless they're superman.

"Nothing."

"Kiran?" Shit, I'm screwed… there's no way I could run now so I took a few steps in to the living room where everyone could see me. "Have you been listening in on us?"

"No?"

"Liar." I flash my middle finger at the Hiei showing how much I love the kid.

"Kiran! Is that any way to treat our guest?" I looked into her eyes, this is the first time that I've seen her angry. "Show more respect." I fumble and mumble my sorry to the guest and to Selene.

Yusuke coughed to get Selene's attention. "You'll need to pack your things because it's not safe for you to be here," he said, nicely.

She nodded as if she was already told this information. "I'll go pack my things and tell my parents later."

With that she ran out of the room with the smile that's usually plastered on her face. "Wait." Kuwabara said with a dumb look on his face. "What about her parents? Won't they think she's crazy or something? I mean if my parents heard a story like that they would think I'm crazy."

"You really no nothing about her, do you?" All but dark child shook their head. "Well if any of you did your homework, then you'll know that our parents will believe and do whatever Selene says." They all mouthed 'wow', but if they only knew why… then they wouldn't being wowing. "If only you knew," I mumble, but none could hear me.

Yusuke inch near me and whisper into my ear, "You're sister is really nice, how come you're not like her?"

WHAT! How dare he ask such a question like that? There's no respond to that kind of question, my answer was a punch to the stomach. "Happy? There's your answer."

"KIRAN!" damn… busted… out of all the times to catch me, why now? "Kiran, what is the meaning of this?" I try to find the words for this situation but all my mind could think of was why was she trying to be the good one? Why was she trying to act so perfect, even to these strangers? "You know mom and dad doesn't want you fighting, plus they are our guest. You know better than that."

I couldn't find the words to fight back. All that ran through my mind was, why? Why was she so perfect? Why I'm not like that? Without even knowing my feet took off where then I found myself lost… lost in the world of questions.

* * *

Yeah, that's it. I know I kinda rush the beginning but I've written the beginning 20 times (and I mean literally) and every time I think about it I end up with a roadblock. So I went with this one, and yea it went smoothly… well better than the other ones. Tell me what you think, I don't know if I should continue with this story. R&R. 


End file.
